The Best In A While
by boonemeg12
Summary: Stiles is having a bad day. A really bad day and he get comfort from where he least expected it.


Scott tires. He does but he is a sucky friend. Stiles knows he would be better if it wasn't for all of the werewolf crap and the only reason he is a werewolf is because Stiles wanted to see a dead body. So Stiles doesn't blame Scott. He blames himself. Lately he was reminded about all of things that is his fault. Stiles knows it is his fault his mother died. He knows that, but still it hurt so much when his father said that to him as Lydia's party. In his mind he knows that it wasn't really his dad who had said that, but in his heart he knows it's true. So that is how Stiles got here laying in bed on the day his mother died thinking about all of the thing's he had done wrong in his life and the people's lives he has ruined. After a while he couldn't stand being alone in this house. The place she used to live he had to get out of there.

Slowly he made his way to the kitchen and took out the unopened bottle of Jack Daniels from the cabinet and walked out of his house and walked into the woods. He knew being alone in the woods was a dumb idea with the Alpha Pack and all, but right now he could care less. Matter of fact he would like it if they came out of the woods and killed him. He wouldn't be able to ruin anyone elses lives that way. Stiles know he is depressed. He's not stupid, but he can't do anything about it. He sure as hell isn't going to tell Scott anything. Not after he was kidnapped by the crazy ass old man, and Scott was to busy with his werewolf friends to even look for him. Scott knew Stiles was gone, but he did nothing to try and find Stiles he was to busy with Issac.

"Stupid Issac. Stupid Scott. STUPID WEREWOLFS." Stiles yelled after drinking half the bottle of alcohol. He stood up after a while and walked deeper into the woods not knowing where he was going still holding on to the alcohol in his hand. He was to drunk to care. He was to drunk to care about the footsteps he heard following him. He turned around and yelled "Come and get me Alpha Pack. Come and eat me!". But it wasn't The Alpha Pack who was following him is was Derek and Scott.

"Stiles, What are you doing are you stupid" Derek yelled at Stiles. Stiles was to busy staring at Scott to care what the sourwolf had to say. "Oh look who showed up Sourwolf and the worst friend in human no wait werewolf history." Stiles yelled at the two in front of him and chucked the bottle of alcohol at Scott's head but he caught it and walked towards Stiles whose face was red with anger.

"Stiles whats wrong?" asked Scott coming closer to Stiles and Derek was growling at Stiles. "Like you care. Get your damn dog to leave me alone." He said to Derek pointing at Scott who stopped coming closer at that comment.

"Scott. Go I'll handle this." Derek said to Scott who look as if he wanted to argue but Derek wasn't having any of it and gave Scott of his famous do-as-i-say-or-i'll-kill-you looks. With out another word Scott left.

"Stiles. Tell me whats wrong now." Derek said softly to Stiles who had slid down the trunk of a tree while Scott was leaving. "Scott forgot what today meant to me. What today is." He said still pissed off. Derek had never seen Stiles this way and it was a little sad to see him like this. He liked to better when Stiles was talking and laughing nonstop, but of course he would never admit it.

"What does today mean Stiles?" Derek asked walking over to Stiles and sitting next to him on the ground. "It was 9 years ago today that my mom died." Stiles said now crying silently. Derek could feel the sadness and anger radiating from Stiles, but there was something else there was that guilt. Slowly Derek asked "How did she die? If you don't mind me asking." "No It's fine. Me and mom were driving to the store to get me a new video game when a truck came out of no where and smashed into us. The car we were in flipped and rolled down the hill. She didn't die quickly. I sat there and talked to her and tried to keep her awake and I failed. Oh and i came out of the wreck with nothing but a broken arm, and some cuts. If I hadn't want the fucking game." Stiles said through the sobs that now came out of his mouth. Derek hated that such a broken and sad sound could come out of that innocent kid who was sitting beside him.

Derek pulled him into a hung and let him cry and cry on his shoulder. When he finally became silent Derek discovered Stiles was asleep. 'The poor thing cried himself to sleep.' Derek though as he picked him up and walked him to his car. In silence he drove Stiles home and carried him into his room and carefully layed him on his bed and tucked him in before jumping out of Stiles window and driving home. That night stiles had the best sleep he has had in year on the day his mother died.


End file.
